


Jingleballs

by khler, Trashiest101



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 'Tis The Season, Crack, Gen, mentions of fucking jesus? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khler/pseuds/khler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashiest101/pseuds/Trashiest101
Summary: This a story about the rollercoaster that relationships can be, how the magic of christmas can warm the coldest of hearts. How love changes people for the best...jk this is literally just a conversation between us that we turned into a fic 2 show the worldbest collab you'll ebver see 10 out of -5.this is what happens when authors open blank docs





	

Sutan [2:24] if i bought a reindeer costume would u wear it 4 me  
David [2:32] wtf is wrong with you.  
Sutan [2:32] it will be fun  
David [2:32] i’d rather die  
Sutan [2:32] no i want to do a thing with jingebells  
Sutan [2:33] the song  
David [2:33] jingle my balls  
Sutan [2:34] lets fuckin do it  
David [2:34] this is going to be a fucking weird christmas story to tell ppl  
Sutan [2:34] a story 4 all the kids  
David [2:35] hungry caterpillar who? let’s read at sutan getting his ass fucking plowed  
Sutan [2:35] no  
David [2:35] i hate myself for writing that  
Sutan [2:36] i hate u for writing that  
Sutan [2:36] this isnt holy. this is the opposite of holy. this is sinning.  
David [2:36] jesus fuck i hate us  
Sutan [2:36] dont fuck jesus  
David [2:36] im gonna fuck jesus  
Sutan [2:36] david no

  
David [2:43] do u think marie just made up the virgin thing  
Sutan [2:44] mary*  
David [2:44] do u think she was just like  
David [2:44] na ma i didnt fuck him, jesus did it  
David [2:44] but maaaa jesus did it  
David [2:44] no not the spanish guy, the good guy  
Sutan [2:47] yes ma! he came to the stall and then came in the stall  
David [2:47] that line  
David [2:47] is iconic  
David [2:47] from here on out i only want to hear that  
Sutan [2:48] #blessed #jesusisinme  
David [2:48] #jesustookoverme #jesusalmightydick  
Sutan [2:48] #possesedbyjesus #churchofdICK #godgivendick  
David [2:49] #godispowerful #upanddown  
Sutan [2:50] what has happened here  
Sutan [2:50] alyssa would not like this

  
David [2:53] did u kno that satan is an anagram for santa  
Sutan [2:53] illuminati is real we cracked the code santa is possesing children  
David [2:53] santa is from hell and he is gathering up an army of children he is seducing them with gifts  
David [2:54] soon his plan will be complete  
Sutan [2:55] sylvester the molester  
David [2:56] what.  
Sutan [2:56] sylvester  
Sutan [2:56] the  
Sutan [2:56] molester  
David [2:57] priest the molester  
David [2:57] sutan the reindeer fucker  
Sutan [2:57] do not  
David [2:58] santa the elf molester the documentary  
Sutan [2:58] hesus the child fucker  
Sutan [2:58] jesusphilia  
Sutan [2:58] jesus* holy hell  
David [2:59] religion: the orgy  
Sutan [3:00] religion the sequel: the holy spirit and the other two, yeah they have a threesome  
David [3:00] my biographi  
David [3:01] biography*  
Sutan [3:01] biographi-phi  
David [3:01] NO  
Sutan [3:01] BIOGRAPHI PHI  
David [3:02] WE’RE ALREADY SINNING TOO MUCH  
David [3:02] WE TALKED ABOUT JESUS FUKCINH MARY  
David [3:02] THUIS IS TOO MUCH SIN  
Sutan [3:02] this is a delayed reaction  
David [3:03] my priorities are as straight as me  
Sutan [3:03] OH MY GOD  
David [3:03] OHMY SATAN  
Sutan [3:03] satan santa  
Sutan [3:03] i literally cant believe santa is an anagram for satan  
David [3:04] the more u know bruh  
Sutan [3:04] that’s my life story  
Sutan [3:04] my biographi phi  
David [3:04] this is against my religion

Karl [4:55] i hate both of you  
Karl [4:57] 72 unread messages  
Karl [5:00] you woke me up  
Karl [5:03] i will kill both of u    
Karl [5:05] also dont fuck satan  
Karl [5:07] why did i join this gc

Sutan [7:46] i have no idea i hate all of us

 


End file.
